The Crystal Duelist
by Ezilo
Summary: When a new gem shows up in Beach City everything begins to change. Oh and did I mention he's also a Pro Duelist.


Hello everybody Ezilo12 here, sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories life has been a cruel mistress to me. But here is 1 of the 3 new stories I'm going to give to you. So please give it a read and tell me what you think. Enjoy~!

Talking: "Hello"

Thoughts _'Hello'_

Something being read within one's head: _**'Hello'**_

Yelling: "HELLO"

Card Names: **"Dark Magician"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all for fun.

* * *

"Hurry up Steven or else we're going to miss it." A young girl with dark skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair said. The girl was wearing a light green shirt, blue jean shorts and pink shoes. She also was wearing magenta glasses that if you looked at long enough would notice they don't have lenses, you just see her brown eyes. She is Connie Maheswaran and she was currently running along the streets of Beach City with her best friend Steven Quartz Universe.

"Connie slow down, you still haven't told me where we're going" Steven said out of breath from running so much. Steven was a short kid with a thick, stocky build. He had short curly blackish-brown hair and black irises. He was wearing his go to outfit, a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it, blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals.

Connie stopped running and turned around to look at Steven who was sweating profusely due to all the running. She gave him a sheepish look and scratched at the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry." She said. After getting a thumbs up from Steven telling her that they were good. She let him catch up to her before they began to walk to their destination.

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going?" Steven questioned while putting his hands behind his head as they walked. Connie turned her head to him and smiled.

"We're going to see the new card shop that is opening up. Rumor has it that it's being run by a former pro duelist." Connie said barely containing her excitement from seeping into her voice.

"What's a duelist?" Steven asked. Which caused Connie to stop and look at him with a 'you've got to be kidding' expression on her face.

"You're joking right." Connie asked hoping Steven was just messing with her.

"Nope." Was Steven's response crushing the hope Connie just had.

"I'll explain everything to you once we get to the card shop. We're almost there so race so race ya." Was the last thing Steven heard before Connie started running. Quickly getting out of his stupor Steven quickly raced after while shouting, "No fair".

Steven had just caught up to Connie when he noticed she had a sad expression on her face he was about to ask her what's wrong, when he noticed something about the shop. The shop was the same size as a standard two story house with small windows like you'd see on a house on top and big like in a majority of shops on the bottom. The exterior was colored blue like the ocean but you couldn't see the inside because no lights were on, which confused him. Then he finally saw the sign posted in the window. It read _**'The Grand Opening has been delayed due to the fact that owner has yet to arrive. Please come back within 3-5 five business days. Thank You for your cooperation. –Mayor Dewey.'**_

' _Oh now I know why Connie looks so sad.'_ Steven thought realizing what has Connie so down. _'How can I cheer her up?'_ Steven thought trying to figure out how to get Connie to stop being sad. _'Maybe the Gems will have an idea.'_ With that thought in mind Steven asked, "Hey Connie how about we go see what the Gems are doing right know." Connie looked at him before giving him a small smile and said, "Sure." And with that said they started walking to the Crystal Temple home to Steven and the Crystal Gems.

* * *

Connie and Steven were just about to enter the temple when the Gems busted right out the door. Garnet was in the lead, Garnet was a tall woman with maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro, with triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades. She was wearing a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest and long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Following her was Pearl a woman of average height with pale cream-colored skin and sky-blue eyes. She was wearing an aqua-blue tunic-leotard with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist, with amber-colored leggings and pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. Finally Amethyst was coming up the rear, she was the shortest of the gems. She had bright lilac skin, and pale lavender colored hair. She was wearing a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top) with a black bra underneath, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees with a tear above the left star and white ankle boots.

The Gems were jumping off the porch and running down the beach. Steven grabbed Amethysts arm just as she was about to jump causing her to fall onto the floor. "What's going on?" Steven asked. Amethyst got up and told him," There's a monster on the other side of the beach and we're going to go poof it." Then she jumped off the porch and ran to catch up with the others.

Steven turned to Connie and asked, "Want to go watch the Gems kick some monster butt?" Connie looked back at him and gave him a toothy smile and said, "You bet I do." All traces of her former mood gone by the excitement of seeing the Crystal Gems fighting. Steven match her smile with one of his own before he ran down the stairs and saw Lion asleep under the porch. How he didn't wake up when the Gems jumped off it and landed on the ground he had no idea.

Steven walked towards lion and started shaking his head while whispering, "Lion wake up." Lion the opened one of his eyes halfway as to say 'What'. Steven asks him, "Can you take Connie and I to where the gems are currently fighting, please." Lion opens both his eyes and looks at his face seeing that it had a pleading expression on it he got up and gave Steven a look that said, 'You owe me for this'. Steven smiled and said, "Thanks buddy." Before climbing on to Lions back and motioning for Connie to do the same. As soon as Connie got on to Lion he took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

In no time at all Connie, Steven and Lion arrive at the location of where they thought the gems would be doing battle. Except there was no fighting going on the gems were just standing their staring. Steven and Connie got off of Lion and ran over to the Gems with Lion trotting behind them. When Steven and Connie got to the Gems they were about to ask them what's going on when they saw what they were staring at. That what was actually a who and that who was a man of about average height with white skin. He had short brown hair and brown eyes along with a small mustache and goatee. He was wearing a blood red shirt and black leather jacket with white lines running down the sleeves and blue jeans. But what really stood out to the gems were the 7 white diamonds he had in his body. He had one in each of his shoulders, arms, knees and finally one in his chest just underneath his collarbone, holes were cut into his clothes in order to accentuate his gems. He was a Gem just like them and in his hand was a small rectangular red gem in a white bubble.

Garnet stepped forward and said, "Who are you." She was not asking she wanted to know who this Gem was and what his business was being on Earth.

The man smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry about that just thought I get rid of this little bugger on my way into town." As he said that he was gesturing to the bubble that as in his hands.

"Why are you here." Was what Garnet said next still not knowing why this Gem was here in the first place.

The man gave her a playful smile and said, "Sorry but that's a secret." Those words did not score him any points with the Gems now thinking that he was there to cause trouble Pearl rushed forward passed Garnet and said, "I demand that you tell us what you plans are in the name of the Crystal Gems." Hoping that by telling this Gem who they were he would become frightened and tell them his plans. Fortunately for Pearl her plan had worked somewhat.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I have planned." He said causing everyone to blink owlishly aside from Garnet and Lion.

"Really?" Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Pearly asked simultaneously.

"Really." the male gem confirmed.

Pearl now feeling overconfident said, "Alright now tell us your plans."

"No"

This caused Pearl almost trip on her feet before she looked the male gem and said, "What."

"I said no." Was the man's response.

"But you just said-". "I know what I said." The male gem said cutting off Pearl and as he did so he compressed his bubble around the gem before putting it into his back pants pocket.

"Then why won't you tell us." Steven said causing the male gem to shift his focus from Pearl to Steven before sizing him up and smiling.

"The reason why is that first you have to defeat me in a duel." The male gem said while smirking. Pearl scoffed at the man and began to bring out he spear when the man said, "Sorry but I didn't mean duel as in with weapons." Pearl the looked at him strangely and said, "Then what will we be dueling with?" She questioned however before the male gem could respond Connie ran in front of him and said, "Do you mean to duel with these." While saying that she showed him her duel monsters deck. The man smirk became a great big smile as he pulled out his own deck from his jacket pocket. "That's right. I don't duel with weapons. I duel with cards and since it seems that this little one here is the only one who knows what I'm talking about she's going to be my opponent." The man said as finished explaining what was going to happen to the Crystal Gems. They all looked shocked that the possible fate of the planet now lies the hands of a human child. The man was just about to get into position to duel when he turned to Connie and asked, "Do you happen to have your duel disk on you?" Connie looked to the ground and said, "No I don't even own one my parent's think that it's unnecessary." The man frowned and said, "Well that won't due." Before he began to walk towards Lion who had been paying attention the whole time and was now standing on his front paws. The man looked at Lion and smiled before asking, "Can you give me her sword I need to use it for a little bit." Lion stared at the man for a minute before nodding. Lion's eyes began to glow and a hilt materializes out of Lion's skull. The man grabs the hilt and pulls out the sword of Rose Quartz. The Gems and Steven were shocked at what had just happened. The Gems because they just saw the still unknown gem pull their former leaders sword out of Lions head and Steven because he thought only he could do that.

The man lifted the sword no problem before handing it to Connie. She but her deck into her pocket so that she could hold the sword with both hands. She has it resting on her shoulder. The man looked at her and said, "Now I want you to throw that sword with all your might into the air and hold out your left arm to the sky." She looked at him trying to see if he was messing with her but she didn't see it, so she started spinning in order to gain momentum and when she thought she had enough she did exactly as the man told her and threw the sword into sky and raised her left arm to the sky. The sword then began to fall point first towards Connie and Steven and the Gems were about to yell at her to run when they noticed the sword began to change. The hilt folded onto the back of the blade, the guard then enclosed around the hilt until it reached the blade which began to shorten and five zones appeared on the blade each a light pink color and beneath each zone a slot opened up. Just as the guard enclosed hilt touched Connie's arm it locked itself on to it and became sleeker, more rounded with a rose quartz gem in the center and it gained two more slots. One next to Connie wrist and another next to the blade. Everyone except the man was completely shocked by what had happened to Rose's Sword. The man just smiled and said, "Now that you have a duel disk we can duel." Then he began to get into position by walking 15ft away from Connie. After he got into position the gem on his left arm began to glow. Out of that glow came a white duel disk with 7 gems circling the life point counter which was a white diamond, the blade of the disk was in the shape of a white wing, while the deck area was a dragons head. After it materialized the gems on each of his shoulders popped out of his shoulders before heading to the center of the field where they positioned themselves on opposite sides and began to glow all the colors of the rainbow. The Gems were shocked by that as no gem has ever popped out his gem before and was still out and about. They then notice the area where those gems were began to close and unless you saw him with gems on his shoulders you wouldn't have thought he had them at all.

The man then inserts his deck into his disk ignoring the Gems and focusing solely on his opponent. As his disk glows signifying its activation the man smiles asks, "I'm sorry but I never got your name." Connie looks at the gem and smiles right back at him and says, "My names Connie Maheswaran, what's yours." As she says that she takes her deck out of her pocket and inserts it into her temporary disk causing it to glow. "For now you can call me WD" He said gaining a shocked look from Connie. That shocked look is the replaced by a look of excitement. "I've always wanted to face off against a Pro Duelist, I guess this is my chance." She said before putting her hand on her deck. The man lets out a hearty laugh and says, "Now that's what I like to here." He then places his hand on top of his deck and says, "Ready….". They both then draw 5 cards and shout,

" **Duel"**

* * *

Alright that's it for now I hope you like it. I'll try to update whenever I can.

 **And Please….. Review**

P.S. All flames will be used to fuel the burning room.

P.P.S. I already have an idea of what Connie's deck is going to be but let me know in the reviews what you think it she be and give me a reason why and if I like it I might use it otherwise I'll just use my own idea.


End file.
